The Last Hope
by DarqAge
Summary: As Twin Moons foram destruídas, os problemas com as armas biológicas haviam terminado, o passado e o futuro estavam a salvo do apocalipse. Isso era o que pensavam... O perigo retornou, agora alguns dos poucos sobreviventes de ambos os incidentes envolvendo os Markers e as temíveis epidemias terão de se unir para acabar com este mal de uma vez por todas.
1. Alerta

A noite era escura e fria. O vento passava pela janela fazendo as cortinas se moverem levemente para dentro do quarto escuro iluminado somente pela luz do luar, revelando seus móveis. Um guarda-roupa aberto com suas roupas muito bem arrumadas e também havia um espelho em uma de suas portas, também havia um quadro pendurado na parede mostrando a imagem de quatro pessoas, uma delas era uma garotinha com seus nove anos ao lado de um garoto alguns anos mais velho e atrás de ambos um belo casal, provavelmente era uma família composta por dois irmãos e seus pais. Embaixo dessa foto havia uma cama de solteiro desarrumada, alguém deveria ter acabado de acordar às três da madrugada, pelo menos era o horário marcado no relógio em cima da penteadeira.

Passaram-se mais alguns segundos e o barulho do chuveiro ligado começou a infestar o local, acabando com o silêncio antes presente. O relógio marcava exatamente três horas e quinze minutos quando o som da água corrente cessou, logo uma das portas presentes no cômodo foi aberta deixando a luz entrar no quarto, iluminando o chão. Não no formato retangular que deveria por causa da pessoa posicionada entre a luz vinda do banheiro e o lugar na qual ela deveria iluminar, deixando uma sombra no piso agora molhado por causa dos cabelos longos e úmidos da mulher que acabara de sair do banheiro.

Ela possuía cabelos castanhos e longos, estavam lisos por causa da água e se estendiam pela parte superior de suas costas, eram grandes, mas também não eram muito compridos. Só chegava a ser surpreendente a altura em que este chegava quando estavam soltos. Apesar de seus cabelos estarem encharcados, seu rosto estava limpo e seco graças à sua toalha enrolada ao redor de seu corpo, cobrindo as suas partes íntimas.

Depois de dar alguns passos na direção da porta ainda fechada ela avistou o interruptor no escuro e tocou nele fazendo a lâmpada acender, só então se virou para ver as gotas de água no chão a fazendo fechar os olhos e balançar a cabeça reprovando a si mesma. Coisas assim raramente ocorriam por sua causa, esses descuidos costumavam incomodá-la um pouco, não ao ponto de surtá-la, somente não gostava quando aquilo acontecia ainda mais quando estava tendo problema de insônia.

Antes de ir limpar a sua sujeira, enxugou o seu cabelo com a toalha usada para cobrir seu corpo agora coberto com suas roupas íntimas. Foi tudo o que pôde colocar antes da água no seu cabelo voltar a pingar, mas e daí? Estava dentro de sua casa, sozinha. Ninguém a veria praticamente nua em seu quarto a não ser que alguém olhasse para a janela aberta. O pensamento a incentivou a terminar mais rápido, isso e o frio causado pelo vento que ainda insistia em entrar em sua casa congelando-a. Seu incômodo só passou depois de vestir suas roupas, como não pretendia sair para lugar algum colocou apenas uma blusa e um short simples.

Agora sim, estava se sentindo bem confortável. Só faltava resolver o probleminha do frio. Ela já estava indo em direção à janela para fechá-la quando escutou seu celular tocando a fazendo parar e caminhar em direção à penteadeira onde ele estava.

-Alô?

-Claire.

A voz masculina do outro lado da linha lhe parecia familiar, mas de onde? Não demorou muito para se lembrar do dono desta voz, na verdade, já descobrira quem falava com ela quase em um piscar de olhos.

-Leon?

-Escuta! Você precisa sair daí o mais rápido possível.

-Por quê? O que houve? –Claire começava a demonstrar a preocupação na sua voz quase tanto quanto seu antigo amigo, temendo o que poderia estar acontecendo. Tinha quase certeza que tinha algo haver com a infecção, o vírus, os zumbis, os monstros, as mortes.

-Olha, faça o seguinte: saia de casa e vá até o hospital mais próximo o mais rápido possível. Um helicóptero estará lá para lhe pegar.

-Outra epidemia?

-Sei que está muito confusa com tudo isso, mas não se preocupe. Explicarei tudo mais tarde quando...

Um grande estrondo pôde ser escutado vindo de longe acompanhado de uma forte luz entrando pela janela, quase cegando Claire que teve de cobrir seus olhos para evitar danos a eles. Imaginou que pudesse ser alguma espécie de bomba na qual não teria tempo de se proteger ou de ir para um lugar seguro antes de atingi-la. Foi quando sentiu uma força estranha empurrá-la para trás fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão.

-Ai... O que foi isso? –Fez a pergunta desnecessária, pois estava sozinha no quarto e seu celular já não mais se encontrava em sua mão. Havia deixado o objeto cair no chão na sua queda, era um daqueles no estilo touchscreen, portanto é fácil deduzir o estrago feito assim como a provável reação do proprietário mesmo este sendo Claire Redfield, até mesmo ela teria ficado muito chateada com o acidente.

-Droga... –Se abaixou para pegar o seu Nokia e ver o seu estado, estava quebrado. Não importava o quanto e nem aonde tocasse, o celular não respondia. –Justo agora?

Guardou o celular no bolso só no caso de precisar dele novamente antes de colocar sua jaqueta para proteger-se do frio e um par de sapatos. Gostaria de trocar seu short por uma calça, mas sabendo como seu tempo se esgotava rapidamente, foi direto na direção da porta do quarto a deixando aberta após passar por ela. O ato permitiu que a luz da lâmpada acesa do cômodo no qual se encontrava há pouco tempo entrasse no quarto, deixando uma cor amarelada em formato retangular iluminar o chão.

Logo a luz que vinha da porta se apagou junto com o som do interruptor da lâmpada da sala de estar acompanhado do barulho das chaves usadas para abrir a porta desse cômodo e sendo fechada novamente em seguida. A casa voltara a ficar em silêncio.


	2. The Awakening (O Despertar) - Parte 1

Barulhos de passos ecoavam naquele lugar escuro e frio. O bater dos calçados das prováveis pessoas ali presentes no local fora a primeira coisa que escutara ao acordar e o provável motivo de ter se acordado.

Ainda não se levantara da cama no qual se deitava, pois sua mente ainda estava muito confusa para pensar em fazer algo. Tudo o que podia fazer era respirar lentamente enquanto tentava se lembrar do local onde estava. Seus olhos ainda estavam entreabertos e embaçados, criando dificuldades para identificar o lugar. A escassez de luz também não estava contribuindo. Isso sem falar no fato de não se lembrar do que acontecera antes de chegar ali.

Um terrível estrondo acompanhado de um grito horroroso fizera com que se acordasse de vez com um susto grande o suficiente para fazer-lhe levantar seu tronco, logo já não se encontrava mais deitado na cama e sim, sentado nela. Assustado. Não chegava a ofegar, mas seu coração ainda batia em um ritmo um pouco acima do normal. Não se sabia se expressava seu espanto em seu rosto devido à escuridão que se estendia por todo o quarto, mal o deixando capaz de enxergar os possíveis móveis contidos nele.

Outro barulho vindo detrás da porta entreaberta na sua frente. Pelo rangido seguido após este som, deveria ser de algum portão sendo aberto e empurrado, havia grande probabilidade da pessoa que fizera isto ter tido que usar um pouco de força para movê-la. O ruído poderia ter sido produzido através de uma porta de tamanho normal, porém de ferro e possivelmente enferrujada, similar à do cômodo em que ele se encontrava.

Ainda sem ter certeza se deveria ir investigar, levantou-se da cama sentindo o piso gelado e liso. Deveria ser feito de ferro ou algo assim, não se importava em saber no momento. Como ainda estava sem roupas, não demorou muito para começar a sentir frio. Gostaria de encontrar algo para se cobrir o mais rápido possível, de preferência, antes de arriscar a pele andando naquele lugar desconhecido. Claro, havia se esquecido de muita coisa, mas ainda se lembrava de como se sentia confortável usando uma calça, uma camisa, jaqueta ou qualquer outra peça de roupa e o quanto era vergonhoso andar pelado no meio da sociedade atual.

Começou dando seus primeiros passos com cautela por não saber o que poderia encontrar no meio de todo aquele preto presente naquele quarto, ou cela. Pelo menos o estilo na porta o fazia pensar naquelas antigas prisões existentes nos séculos passados. Quem diria que as memórias de coisas aprendidas em suas escolas há quase três décadas viriam à sua mente, mas nada do que lhe ocorrera nas últimas horas?

Sentiu uma dor aguda ao lado do seu abdômen acompanhado de um som de baque o fazendo segurar no local machucado como reflexo. Do jeito que estava um tanto assustado com tudo aquilo, poderia muito bem ter se afastado de lá, todavia não o fez. Ao invés disso, tentou identificar a coisa ou ser no qual batera, estava escuro, contudo fora capaz de distinguir a penteadeira de madeira na escuridão.

Logo após identificá-la, levou sua mão até ela encostando seus dedos na sua superfície plana enquanto massageava a parte de baixo da borda de tal cômoda com o polegar onde se localizava sua parte mais áspera e cheia de farpas. Era um ato quase considerado involuntário já que mal percebera o que fazia, estava ocupado demais prestando atenção nos objetos contidos em cima da penteadeira, tentando identificá-los.

Uma escova de cabelo, um retrato, caderninhos, entre outros considerados inúteis para si no momento. Com o tempo que ficara vendo as coisas, logo notaria o grande espelho característico do móvel. No ângulo no qual se encontrava não era possível enxergar seu próprio reflexo, tudo o que via através dele era aquela mesma porta de onde vinha a única coisa que iluminava o lugar e o permitia enxergar. Também foi neste mesmo lugar onde vira um vulto passando.

A rápida movimentação do provável ser ali presente o fizera focar sua visão nesta direção, tentava captar qualquer movimentação e qualquer barulho além das batidas do seu coração, mas nada. Tudo o que vira fora daquele quarto fora um corredor vazio com algumas portas no seu decorrer e algumas lâmpadas que pareciam insistir em desligar a qualquer momento. Passaram-se alguns poucos minutos até colocar na sua cabeça que aquilo não passava de sua imaginação ou de pelo menos tentar fazer isto e ir vasculhar as gavetas em busca de roupas.

A sensação de estar sendo constantemente observado o fizera pegar qualquer coisa que encontrava por ali e vesti-la, como estava com pressa, não conseguiu realizar essa tarefa sem fazer barulho. Teria sorte se nada perigoso o tivesse escutado manuseando as gavetas de forma brusca ou os seus resmungos por causa da dificuldade em colocar uma calça na velocidade desejada.

Novamente aquela sombra, dessa vez estava acompanhada de passos rápidos. Não havia sombra de dúvida, ele não estava sozinho e duvidava muito que sua companhia fosse amigável.


End file.
